We have a problem
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: Noodle's pregnant, MURDOC's mad at 2D for getting her pregnant, and if their problems weren't any worse, Paula Cracker comes back with a kid of her own! Completed
1. It's blue

I do not own Gorillaz, except for my blood sister Cassie because we are BOTH Latina!!!

* * *

Noodle rubbed her forehead with a ghastly expression. "Oh no", she whispered. It was morning in the stalls and she was holding a stick with a blue tip meaning only one thing to women.

Hey Noodle!" Cassie greeted at the school bus since Murdoc had gotten a bit of a suspension from driving temporarily, "Buenos Dias mi Amiga!" Noodle nodded to her friend in reply without returning any cheerful expression like she usually did whenever Cassie got into that Spanish mode. Instead she just muttered, "Hi" in an absentminded tone while holding her head low.

"Que passé Noodle, What's wrong?" her Hispanic friend asked in concern when she caught her friend's expression. "You look white as a sheet". Noodle jumped. "I do?" she squeaked. "Yeah dude", her friend tipped her brown fedora at her bringing her braid lower to her shoulder," Like the world's coming to an end or something".

"Everything's fine", Noodle lied hugging her binder close to her chest, "Why wouldn't it be fine I am just fine Cassie". Her voice went completely high pitched at each word and her eyes were shifting uneasily making the girl in the jacket worry. "Did I say something to make you…uncomfortable?" she asked noting how Noodle seemed to be hugging the binder around her abdominal area a lot.

Instead of answering the question, Noodle muttered something in Japanese scratching her head with shaky hands and ran in the bus before getting another question from Cassie.

- -

"Okay what's the deal?" Cassie got her shoulder before Noodle could escape and before she knew it was being dragged into the girl's bathroom. "Cassie!" she cried when her friend bolted the door and leaned against it so she could block Noodle's way since she was taller than our guitarist here.

"Uh uh, not till you tell me what's going on", she tutted with a wagging finger, "Cause otherwise, I'm not letting you leave case closed".

"It's nothing Cassie", she insisted with a defensive growl, "Now just leave me alone".

"Every time someone tells me that nothing's wrong, mean there is", Cassie shook her head with a sly smile then hardened to a serious expression. "Now either tell me or I'll lock us both in here till closing time".

Noodle whined in frustration with her hands in the air dropping her binder in the process, "All right I'll tell you!!"

And with that she took out a box from her binder pouch and took out a thin stick of plastic and handed it to Cassie. "_There_! That's why I'm so rattled you happy?"

Cassie stared at the object with a frown. "What's this?"

"I took it this morning", Noodle said quietly with her eyes at the floor. "I…had to be sure I was wrong but…"

"Blue", Cassie whispered noticing the tip then her eyes widened. "That means…"

"Yeah", Noodle smiled sadly with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant".

* * *

I had it short but you get my point! Waste of time but review if you like it for my sake, I love the drama here!! 


	2. OMG

I do not own Gorillaz once again!!

Because if I did Cassie would be Noodle's chum…despite her hot temper sometimes…

"You're what?!" Cassie exclaimed dropping the pregnancy test in shock. Noodle grabbed her wrist and hissed for her to be quiet. "You're pregnant?" her friend hissed in a low voice. "How the hell did that-"

"I don't know Cassie", Noodle moaned with her palm to her forehead, "It just happened".

"How can you get pregnant Noodle?" Cassie growled forgetting to lower her voice. "We made love Cassie", Noodle began awkwardly twiddling her fingers shyly. "2D and I…have a relationship and, I wanted it to be special so last Friday…I did it".

Cassie repeated in disbelief. "What do you mean you did 'it?"

"W-well"

"Nobody's ready to do 'it' when they're more ready Noodle, you're barely a junior for God's sake _Dios mio_ how could you do such a thing?"

"I wanted a baby", Noodle whispered in barely an audible voice that Cassie's eyes widened in a different emotion. "What? You mean you _wanted _to get pregnant?" Cassie inquired, "On purpose?"

"Not on purpose", Noodle sniffed wiping a stray tear not of fear, but of joy. "We…had it before only we didn't use protection", she muttered with a hot flush on her cheeks.

"AY CARUMBA!" Cassie cried that Noodle had to cover her ears from the echo of the bathroom. "You had sex before and you didn't tell me?!" "Well I didn't think it was any of your business", snapped the guitarist and bent down to pick up her binder and pregnancy test which she hastily put back in the box before putting it away in her pouch. Cassie looked a bit hurt at the remark, but then quickly went away under the brim of her hat. "So…2D's the father", she said to change the tension.

Noodle nodded with a wary glance. "I wouldn't be telling you this if he wasn't". "Okay I don't get it if you're okay with being pregnant then how come you were avoiding me all morning looking like _el mundo_ was coming to an end?" Cassie demanded.

"It's not the world I'm afraid of", Noodle said quietly looking back at Cassie with fearful eyes at the Hispanic through her violet hair. "It's Murdoc".

- - -

"Oh right…Murdoc", Cassie murmured scratching her head under her fedora as they waited for the bus to come and get 'em at the stop. "What am I gonna do Cassie Chan?" Noodle moaned in her hands with her binder on her lap as she fidgeted in her bench seat while her friend held her thumb out in the air as though hitchhiking. "I've been so deep with 2D kun that I wasn't thinking of Murdoc…what am I going to do?"

"Well for starters", Cassie sighed after taking her thumb from the sky. "We're expecting a chance of rain tonight sometime".

"Cassie!" Noodle snapped. "No _te preocupes_ Noodle", the brunette smiled as she took a seat beside her friend. "Murdoc will understand trust me, he's like your father figure in a sense…he'll listen".

"I don't know", Noodle said uncertainly. "I didn't even tell 2D-Chan yet, and I don't know how he's going to react either". "2D loves you", Cassie reminded her gently nudging her best friend's shoulder with her fist. "He'll be so happy to hear the news, and Russel's like your big bro he'll go easy on you"

"It's not Russel and 2D I'm worried about its Murdoc!" Noodle snapped. "If he knew that I was pregnant he'll never forgive me like he did with Paula!" Cassie was silent. A strange warm wind blew between them through the still silence at the mention of that name. "Look", Sanchez stroked the braid on her shoulder while tapping the pink feather on the end. "I can't voice an opinion for whatever happened in the past but…I'm sure Murdoc won't fire you".

"How do you know?" Noodle whispered doubtfully looking down at her hands. "Because", Cassie grasped her friend's shoulder. "You're the best thing that ever happened to him…the _only _guitarist that brought them joy of innocence and such, he won't throw you out into the cold streets just because of something that's about to become the most important thing in your life, he won't do that".

Somehow, the way she pointed it out seemed to make Noodle feel a little better about the situation. "A-arigato Cassie", she smiled glancing up at her with a confident face. "You…always know what to say".

_De nada_", Cassie shrugged with a glint in her eyes giving Noodle a warm hug. Just then the bus was coming into view. "You just tell him, and everything will be alright". And with that the two girls went inside the yellow locomotive with the door closed behind them with Noodle feeling more confident than ever about telling the boys.

- - -

"Uh…2D Chan, Russel, Murdoc?" Noodle called from the living room. _I hope they're not too upset_ she thought with a pang of panic in her heart as 2D came in with a grin. "Hey Noods", he waved. "'ow was school today?"

"It was fine", she said absentmindedly. "Look 2D there's something I should tell-" Her sentence was cut off from 2D's lips and found herself lost in the kiss, stress completely draining away as she moved her hands across his shoulders with his hands draped around her small waist. "2D", she moaned when the kiss ended and gave him a quick peck. _His eyes are so beautiful..._

"Now love, wot did you wan' to tell me?" he asked completely naïve at the pale stare Noodle gave him and slightly trembled a little at the question. "Um…"

"Noodle what is it baby girl?" another voice entered the room as Russel came in with a confused look and holding chicken nuggets in his big arms. "It better be good Noodle", a loud raunchy heavy accented voice chided as Murdoc, 'Da Satan' Niccals came in with his upside down cross hanging over his chest glinting In the light over his dark shirt and cape with mismatched eyes of annoyance. "I jus' 'ad to get rid of me las' appointment when you bellowed out".

Russel slapped the bassist on the back telling him to shut up. "Go on Noodle tell us", the drummer prompted encouragingly. Noodle smiled at Russel before continuing. Taking 2D's hand she faced the boys with a shaky smile. "Um…guys I don't know how to tell you this but I'm-"

Before Noodle could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"OH for Christ's sake!" Murdoc growled stomping towards the door coming up with the foulest dirtiest swears in the book. "So Noodle you wanted to tell us something?" 2D said when the bassist left.

"Yes", Noodle blinked getting her courage back from the interruption and taking her beau's hand with a gentle squeeze. "its wonderful news for both of us 2D Chan, I'm pre-"

"OH 2D!!!!!" a high screechy voice screamed.

2D looked away from Noodle to glance behind him confusedly. "Hey tha' sounded like…"

"Oh dullard", Murdoc came in the room with a look of hatred in his eyes and shrunken back. "You got a visitor". And as he said this, a woman of greasy black hair and big white teeth of a beaver came in with a nasty grin. "Paula?" 2D said in disbelief as the woman ran up to hug him.

"Oh 2D you remember me!" she squealed making the embrace tighter while Noodle just stood there in stunned silence. "Mommy?" a tiny voice squeaked from behind Murdoc.

"Oh come in darling", Paula beckoned over 2D's neck. "Come in and say hi to everyone". Seconds later, a little girl entered with boyish black hair and holding a little doll in her delicate hands.

"Who's this?" 2D nodded his head to the girl when Paula finally ended the hug. With an unexpected kiss on 2D's lips (Noodle and Russel both gasped out loud except for Murdoc who only scowled) She whispered, "This is my daughter honey...Annie".

* * *


	3. Paula's daughter

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The typical reaction from a singer of 29 to hear his ex had a daughter standing before them in the flesh…his eyes of darkness rolled back and fainted. Murdoc's reaction was a scowl, Noodle felt her legs turn into jelly and lightheaded on the temple as though going to regurgitate any minute right now. 

"Noodle…" Russel said after a long silence and fanning a hand over 2D's face to wake him up. "You okay?" A sudden giggle erupted from the room and everyone looked to see the little girl besides Murdoc stifling her mouth with her doll. "Who fell?" she asked still trying to sustain it from a smile.

Russel stared at her from the poor singer's head. "It's not polite to laugh little girl", Murdoc mumbled not even looking at her. "Was it the tall man that you talk about so many times mom?" the girl asked her mother who was just leaning against the back of the couch in a casual manner not helping Russel to revive her traumatized ex lover.

"Yes it was love", Paula said sweetly not looking at her daughter while admiring her nails. "He was going to be your father till…."

"Shut it!" Murdoc suddenly growled causing everyone even Miss Paula to jump in fright at the tone in his voice. "You don't _EVER_ talk about her father in front of me!"

"Especially in front of her!" he added pointing at the girl beside him who suddenly grabbed his arm causing him to look down at her startled. She moved her hand up and down his forearm, almost stroking it, feeling it, and then clasped his shoulder squeezing it in a way that made her eyes beneath her hair lit up with surprise. Lifting her head up to meet Murdoc's eyes, she squinted at him, "Father?"

"F-f-f-father?" 2D croaked slowly lifting his head up from the floor where he passed out. He slightly gasped a little hoarsely from choking on his own spit as Russel helped him up.

Noodle's eyes widened in surprise, _did that girl just call him…**father?!**_

Murdoc looked a little flustered at how the girl's hand never left his shoulder. "It _is _you father", the girl said again, a bit of a smile lifted a corner of her face as she withdrew her hand to brush her hair from her face, "It's me daddy, your little girl". It was when she did the action did everyone got to see her eyes for the first time, and they were clouded in transparent gray like a cloud had shrouded over them. Almost as if she was…

"She's blind?" 2D gawked completely unaware that he had said it out loud. Everyone gasped and Murdoc looked like he was going to kill him. "Yes she's blind!" The little girl mocked his voice whipping her head at 2D as though she could see him. "You got a problem with that twinkle toes?!"

The singer jumped back startled at the little girl's sharp tongue that he felt himself shrinking back into Russel's gut. "Now…now Annie", Paula chided lazily from the couch while her daughter continued to scowl at 2D, "Let's not be rude to your father's friends".

"Oh quit buttering me up woman", Murdoc snapped with a red face recovering from 2D's outburst and shaking his fists at her. "Just get the hell out of my house and away from my…I mean OUR lives!"

"And I _hate_ the name Annie" The dark haired little girl said with a pout folding her arms into her chest, suffocating her doll. "Well too bad", Paula sniffed going over to ruffle her daughter's hair. "You be proud with the name I give you".

"Just be proud you got a name at all", Murdoc sneered glaring at Paula who returned his glare with a nasty sneer of her own.

"Let me get this straight", Russel made a time out signal with his hands. "You mean to tell me _that_...is your daughter?" he pointed at Annie who stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Your _daughter?" he jabbed Murdoc's shoulder. "Yes she's mine", he snapped hastily swatting Russel's Big Fist away irritably. "Not the dullard's, mine...all mine!"

He made it sound like a mad scientist who just made a creation by the way he exaggerated the sentence. "You should consider yourself lucky dullard that it was _my_ little bundle of joy and not yours face ache", he added almost enjoying the look of outrage from Paula.

"You...you..." was all the woman spluttered angrily too mad to think of a comeback pointing at him with a dirty finger.

"Would you mind telling us what you're doing here anyway Paula so we can get this over with?" Russel cut the argument not wanting to referee an old grudgematch.

After a fuming stare at Murdoc did the whore continue. "I'm a little short on cash right now", she began with a huff, "So I was wondering if Annie and I could stay here for a few days till I can find a steady job".

"You can stay", said a hollow voice. It was Noodle who said this.

"Wot?!" Murdoc turned purple in outrage. "Are you...?!"

"They're staying", Noodle repeated firmly her teeth clenching telling Murdoc not to agitate her. "You can have my room Paula".

"Noodle..." 2D whispered.

"I'll just sleep on the couch don't worry 2D chan", Noodle told him in a steady voice though her eyes said something else as she blinked back tears.

For a moment there was an uneasy silence than Paula said, "Okay", in a stupid cheery voice. "Thanks for 'aving my back love".

"I didn't do it for you", Noodle said coldly with a disgusted face not taking Paula's hand when she offered a handshake for grattitude.

"I did it for her", she sniffed nodding towards Annie who seemed to be seething at the remark. "Noodle", 2D began, "You don't 'ave to-"

"Yes I do", Noodle said firmly trying to keep her voice straight though it was hard to concentrate. "She needs it more than I do obviously".

A loud scoff came from Paula's daughter. Despite her being sightless, the Guitarrist was beginning to dislike her attitude. "Fine then", Paula withdrew her hand with a look of disapproval. The she went back to 2D and started wrapping her arms around his neck as though nothing happened the last few minutes and whispered, "So...2D babe, still living in that cold room underground?"

"Uh...yes?" he began awkwardly feeling a little uncomfortable at how she was holding him so close. Noodle's teeth began to grind. "I still 'ave tha' old picture of you an' us back at the carnival in '98 before...you departed", he chuckled nervously trying to pry away from his ex's grip but she held on tighter.

"Aww...you still keep it?" she pouted playing with the collar of his shirt. "But I look horrible in that pictiure". (Murdoc in the background snorted and muttered, "Yeah right")

"Yo' still beautiful love", the singer squeaked with a nervous smile. Paula thanked him with another un asked kiss where he went stiff as a board. Noodle's eyes filled with bitter tears as she continued to watch this.

"If you two are done getting aquainted", she snapped in a voice so angry Paula looked up from the kiss where 2D stood kindof dazed with a drab of drool hanging from his mouth. Seeing the reaction was clear enough.

"2D's _my_ boyfriend last time I checked", she growled at the greasy black haired woman who made a mocking gasp. "You _are_?" she said in a fake girly voice clapping her hands over her mouth like she caught a germ. "Oh my God I'm soooo sorry, I didn't know".

Murdoc made a coughing noise that sounded an awful lot like, "_Yeah right_".

Annie still standing next to the Satanist perked her ears up in interest, her face hidden beneath her back hair like a shadow. "Of course I should've known that you'd move on", Paula whimpered wiping a crocodile tear from her face giving 2D puppy eyes. "After all it _has _been 10 years".

Russel just shook his head and quickly bolted back into the kitchen before it got any uglier. "Which reminds me Murdoc", she faced the Bassist as though noticing him for the first time. "IN case you're wondering, I'm sure you remember how I got pregnant right?" Her face broke into an unpleasent grin watching the bassist scowl at her.

2D didn't need her or Murdoc to explain to know what was going on. "Tha' night when you two...at the stalls", he began in a hesitant voice.

"Wot do you think dullard?" The bassist growled getting impatient with this story. "Bottom line is she didn't wear protection an'..."

"Excuse me?" Paula shouted. "You were the one who was pushing up on me!"

"Didn't mean I liked it", he retorted. "It was like sexing up a used car". Paula growled. "Please...not in fron' of the girl", 2D mumbled pointing at Annie.

"That's why you looked so calm when she arrived", Noodle said quietly putting two and two together. _When she called him **father**, he didn't show one sign of being surprised. And if it was ten years ago, then this girl must be as old as the affair._

_"Who _do you think paid for child support all these years?" Paula snorted jerking her thumb at Murdoc. "I on'y did it so I wouldn't be sued by that leech of a lawyer", he muttered grumpilyshoving his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever you call it you were there through thick and thin for Annie", the mother sniffed patting her blind daughter on the shoulder. "You even paid for her school tuition". "Tha' blind school costed me a fortune", he mumbled angrily not noticing the look of shock and hurt on his daughter's face.

"Well, at least it didn't go to waste", Noodle said coolly, eyes narrowing at the bassist. "Using the money to buy drugs' what a load of bull". It was Russel who said this as he returned with another bucket of wings looking angry as hell.

Murdoc didn't retaliate. Instead he just left the room without a look at anyone or his daughter. "So...2D", Paula went back to their conversation as though nothing happened again while stroking his blue spikes. "Did you miss me?"

Disgusted, Noodle left the room with a loud scoff leaving poor 2D with the whore who continued to fondle his hair.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Paula pouted watching the girl leave with a look of secret satisfaction before turning to her lover with a fake sad face.

"Just give her time", 2D said distracted still looking anxious. "I'll go talk to her". He managed to pry off Paula's grip and quickly left the room leaving Paula with a triumphant smirk saying sweetly. "She'll get over it all right...when I take her out pemanently for good".

She was so busy being full of herself she didn't notice that Annie had already left...

* * *

So...Paula's up to something...interesting...and her daughter's blind...another interesting thing...and Murdoc's the father...interesting...AND

Annie's a bit of an attitude kind of girl if you noticed, rough for a ten year old even. SHe'll be explained more later in the next chapter...


	4. 2D's mistake

Chapter 1

WHOO HOO, I AM SO HAPPY!!!! You know why I am happy huh-huh-huh??? Because People are reviewing my stories and I love it!!! To those who have been tuning in earlier to this, Paula came in chapter 2 with her kid Annie, who's visually impaired so to speak and Murdoc doesn't like her or the mom for that matter, Cracker face was all over 2D like a bear trap and Noodle was upset about it and we don't know why Paula was smiling….

Okay basically she thinks she's going to win some sympathy with 2D so she can win him back but obviously it won't work because that's not the plot of the story here, the real plot is Noodle getting pregnant mind you and how her boys got her back and you'll see why…because it's sad, and you'll know why it's called

"2D's Mistake"

and PS I'm updating faster here because of the Progress I made with My Avatar story 'Aang's Love' made me so proud of myself I'm able to update quicker on this so enjoy!!!

* * *

Those two days of Paula and Annie's arrival quickly became two weeks… 

Noodle's POV

When I first knew about my pregnancy I was shocked I'll admit but who wouldn't be I was only 16 at the time. I was practically a baby myself back then, a little cub only learning the pain of love. And believe me, my pain was only beginning. You see it wasn't Paula's return that had unsettled me, but more of the fact that she wouldn't leave him alone every second and I would never have any chance of talking to him about my being pregnant.

I only agreed to this for Annie who's…_visually challenged_ though hard to put up with. I've never seen such a girl with a rotten attitude at that age; it makes it impossible for any sympathy on her behalf. But believe me, Annie plays an important part of this than you know…especially that one Tuesday night…

**Normal POV**

"Come on 2D", Paula kissed his cheek. "Let's take it further". "No Paula I already told you", 2D gently pushed her away. "We're just friends now". "But 2D", Paula pouted while stroking his chest underneath his shirt. "I _want_ you". Her lips were on his once more. She had already removed her shirt and moved her fingers to his clothing to do the same for him.

"No Paula", He broke the kiss off forcefully and grabbed her wrists. "I meant it this time!" Paula looked astounded. "I never knew you meant anything to 'mean' it this time".

"Well I _meant_ it", he said firmly even for him. "When I said you could come in my room I didn't mean take advantage of me like you did to me befo' ".

"You used to like it", Paula put her hands on her bare skinned hips where her hip huggers were slightly sagging down to her thong. "Tha' was a long time ago", 2D reminded her getting up from the bed before things got complicated. "And I was drunk back in those days an' I 'ardly remembered anythin' we did, it was painful".

By that he was talking about the hangovers not the other thing since he was rubbing his temples tenderly for the reminder. "Tha's why I quit drinking 6 years ago not just fo' Noodle as an example but for me and my own personal health". "You don't have to be drunk", Paula said seductively starting towards his belt but he jerked away. "Stop it!" he growled getting really annoyed now. "I don't love you anymore Paula get the hint? I'm wit' Noodle now!" His fists were curling to his sides.

"She's a stupid Jap you'll get over her", Paula sniffed playing with her bra straps as an attempt to turn him on. "Besides, I'm a woman while she's barely getting her chest developed and way too scrawny to look anywhere attractive to me..."

That set him off. "Get out".

"What?" she blinked surprised at his anger. His fist was pointing at the door. "Get out now!"

Paula was stunned. "But 2D...I-"

"It was a mistake letting you stay here", he said quietly thinking of Noodle's face when Paula had kissed him. "You 'ad plenty of time to get yo'self straight so you can jus' leave us in peace and get on with our lives".

"2D-"

"I may act clueless sometimes but I'm not stupid!" 2D screamed at her looking furious. "I could tell what you were up to the moment you stepped foot in here!"

"Trying to seduce me and make me forget abou' Noodle so she'll quit the band is tha' wot you were trying to acomplish?!"

Paula shut up right there. "I can't...change your mind can't I?" she said quietly looking hurt. "You've 'ad plenty of time to beg for forgiveness", 2D shook his head angrily. "ten years of it...it's too late now".

Slowly, Paula gathered up her clothes and left his room with a wounded face which 2D returned with a cold stare slamming the door shut behind him.

That was the last time they ever saw old Paula again.

* * *

**Hours later...**

**"**Oh Dullard", Murdoc sang at 2D's door barging in without permission with a nasty scowl on his face. 2D looked up from his chat room dazed and confused. "Murdoc?"

The Bassist's eyes fixed on the singer angrily. "Where's Paula?"

"She left...for good", 2D added with a dark tone going back to his computer. Murdoc was furious and stormed over to 2D and shut off the computer, the screen went entirely black before the singer's eyes.

"Wh-wot did you do tha' for?" he whined pulling his blue hair. "This one bloke was going to tell me wot 'appened to the Avatar in the las' episode!"

"Forget yo' fucking computer!" Roared the bassist picking up the singer by the collar of his shirt and was dragging him out of the room.

It was a few moments of being in the hallway did Murdoc growled. "Dullard...wot exactly did you say to Paula to make her think she could just leave?"

"Uh...since she tried to take advantage of me?" 2D said hopelessly not understanding the question. "She wanted me to cheat on Noodle I couldn't do tha' so I aked er to leave...why are you asking me this?" he added when he was shoved violently inside to the living room.

Murdoc answered the question when he pointed at the couch. "She forgotten sommink", he said coldly addressing Annie sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face.

* * *

UGH! That was short and not very good...I was going to make it better but it had to be done, I was going to have her do something stupid in the next chapter but this was way better to do it now.

The next chapter will be set on Noodle's time and will get even more hard with the drama, Annie was just part one!


	5. All too fast

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz, except for the plot

And before I go on I'd like to say how she could leave her kid like that…she doesn't deserve to be called mama!

I for one am glad 2D rejected her…I don't think I could take it if he cheated, which I'm so glad he didn't, very good for you sir…now before I go on let me check what happens next in this chapter just let me find my script page and… (**Walks off the room to find it**) Ah here it is (**Flips through pages**) let's see… **(Reads the** **page and stops**) oh… (**Is stunned in silence) **Well…didn't see that coming and…well don't let me spoil it, find out for yourself…

* * *

"Oh my God…" Cassie clapped her hands over her mouth with widened brown eyes, "Oh no she didn't!" 

Noodle looked up from her cold hands. "What?"

"This girl…" Cassie shook her head from her computer screen pointing at it frantically. "She got a serious grammar problem if you know what I mean…I mean who types like a forth grader and not even know it?"

Noodle sniffed looking down at her hands once more. "You're talking about that website again?" she mumbled hunching on her friend's lumpy couch.

"**FictionFan **yeah", Cassie waved absentmindedly not even looking at her, her eyes peeled to the screen. "MikaGorilla I think that's her pen name, misspelled 'Avatar' like five times, and never punctuates and stuff, I ignored it at first and gave her a positive start but…damn!"

She whistled when she clicked on the review page. "_Cinco_…_diez_…_veinte_…wow…there's gotta be like 20 flames on this thing!" Noodle looked up at her friend's computer screen once more since she was only sitting a few feet away and her reaction was annoyed. "Then why read it if you know its bad Cassie?"

"Because…" her _Amiga_ turned her rolling chair to face Noodle with a bemused expression, "It's art. A writer needs to check from her peers to see if it's good or negative and trust me even I'm not _that_ heartless". She pointed at the screen as an example. "Good for you", Noodle mumbled.

Cassie's expression formed into a frown. "What's the matter with you?" she demanded. "Nothing", her friend lied turning away. The seventeen year old junior scratched her head since her hat was removed hours ago revealing her dark brown hair polished from the light of the computer screen giving her head a slight glow. "I don't believe that Noodle", she said after a while of silence. "You've been coming here to my room for two weeks looking like you're going to cry at any moment, don't think I haven't been paying attention _chica_ because I have", she added with a wagging finger.

"It's that _baka _Paula!" Noodle growled meeting her eyes with the Hispanic standing up in rage. "Every time I try to talk to 2D, she gets in the way and…" Her voice broke and couldn't continue. Cassie stood up from her chair and went over to put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "I know", she whispered softly. Noodle looked up at her with teary eyes and leaned into Cassie's neck silently sniffing while being held into a tight embrace. "I don't know what to do…" she sobbed softly while her 'sister' soothed her quietly. "I'm scared".

Cassie's eye opened up halfway, "About the baby?"

"Everything", Noodle admitted, tears falling down her cheeks. "I couldn't tell him even if Paula wasn't there…and it's not just him", she broke the embrace with her palm to her temple. "What about the band?"

"The band will do fine", Cassie shrugged simply. "After all it's not like Murdoc has bad enough news already considered the fact he has a child now", her teeth slightly grinded a little from that disturbing reminder. Years ago she had a bit of a crush on Murdoc but now regrets ever having such feelings since he tried to kiss her.

"Besides…I'll be there when you tell them this time tonight".

Noodle dried her eyes with her short sleeve. "Really?" she sniffed with a bit a hope in her voice. "Si", was Cassie's reply squeezing her friend into a quick tight hug before ending it with a bump to Noodle's chin with her knuckles. "If Murdoc goes out of line I'll take him for you". The Axe princess laughed. "Thanks Cassie-Chan but I think I can handle him".

"Suit yourself", the young girl shrugged folding her hands into her black jacket pocket. "But I have to get you out of our apartment somehow, Jay said she wouldn't spot me any longer if it happened again".

"I'll go home", Noodle promised taking her jacket from the floor. "I just needed to stay for a few nights to get some breathing room".

The Axe Princess had never met Cassie's roomate before but heard about her being easily bad tempered so she didn't want to risk it. The last thing she wanted was to pick a fight.

- - -

**Outside of Cassie's dorm**

**"**I've got the keys to the car so I can drive you", offered Cassie swinging the keys around her fingers as they approached the vehicle.

"You drive?" Noodle raised her eyebrows. She had never seen her friend behind the wheel before. "Now and then", she shrugged. "But dont' tell Jay I said that", she added with a wink.

A sudden click rang in the air.

Cassie stopped walking and went rigid. Noodle stopped and looked back confused. "What's wrong?" Cassie didn't respond. Her face went completely white in horror. Her mouth looked like it was forming words but nothing came out. "N...Nuh..." she stammered.

Noodle didn't know this but far off across the street, someone was aiming a gun, and Cassie couldn't warn her because she was already pulling the trigger.

BANG!

Cassie ran over in such adrenaline and shoved Noodle to the ground before the bullet made contact, before the trigger was even pulled she knew what was going to happen next.

Noodle heard the gunshots and her head snapped up wondering what happened and caught view of Cassie hunched over on the ground clutching her stomach...dripping in blood.

* * *

Fade to black... 


	6. bad news

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz, except for the plot.

And this chapter will have more of Noodle so I'm trying to speed this up as quick as I can!

* * *

"CASSIE!" Noodle struggled to get up and run over to her friend but kept tripping on the slippery wet ground, a sure sign that it was going to snow soon. 

"C-Cassie", she shrieked again this time just crawling over to her, giving up on steadying herself as she quickly ran on her knees and hands to Cassie who was struggling to sit upright on her knees.

The person who had fired the gun meanwhile had ducked out of eyeshot and vanished without a trace. Cassie shuddered at the blood of puddle dripping below her and squeezed her eyes tight in pain while trying to support herself with her free arm which was shaking terribly from the loss of fluids over her stomach, her other arm and shirt were painted fresh of it now. "Cassie wha-" Noodle tried speaking in clear sentences but the words stuck in her throat. All that came out was a form of a sentence ending in trembling stammers and on the verge of breaking down. The brunette female slowly raised her head and her white chalky face, no longer the warm light tan that it used to be but now ghastly, almost made the Princess want to cry.

"Don't move", a cold voice ordered clicking a weapon. Noodle stiffened her spine at the command. "I want you...to step away from her", the voice continued continuing to cock her weapon at her, "Or I shoot you both".

Silently obeying, Noodle slowly stood up, able to balance herself now with her hands up in the air and backed away from the injured victim on the ground.

The monster smiled in triumph and came in closer to the light hovering above, "Good girl...Noodle". Looking up now, Noodle realized who it was that was threatening her..._Paula_!

"What are you doing?" she demanded trying to keep her voice calm while the whore held the gun aiming to her heart. "To get my revenge", Paula grinned nastily and paused while she took a long drink from a glass bottle and then threw the thing away when she chugged it down to the last drop.

"You're drunk", commented Noodle catching the label of the drink before it smashed to pieces in the woman's hands. "Paula...you don't want to do this".

"Oh but I do Noodle", Paula hiccuped with danger in her cold gray eyes approaching her slowly still holding the gun to Noodle's heart.

"I'm tired...of waiting for that dolt of a boy-toy of mine to c-c-come", she slurred the last word while blinking out of focus and stopped when her foot ran into Cassie's knee.

"If...I can't get rid of you by seducing him", She hiccuped staring down at Cassie with an animal instinct of rage while the victim began to tremble over the loss of blood. "Then I'll do it by shooting you instead". WIthout warning, she shot the gun...

But something amazing happened...the gun flew out of her hand before the whore even made a clear shot and the weapon clanked heavily to the cold slippery ground out of Paula's reach.

"Step away from the victim", a hard core voice growled at Paula followed by a loud click in the air, "And no one gets hurt you got me!"

Noodle and Paula's heads snapped over to the voice's direction on their left and a stranger in a black hooded sweater and baggy blue jeans came towards them in slow steps, holding a gun as well, aiming at Paula's heart now.

"Who the...hic...bloody hell are you?" demanded Paula swaying a little, almost giving way. The stranger's eyes glinted, "All in good time my friend", the dark one said.

Noodle couldn't make out the face since this one was in a Zorro like mask and had a hood drawn over her head. It hadto be a female, the voice didn't have a low tone of a guy and the lips were a dead giveaway. They were thin and slightly pink in the dim light, but they were curled up into a snarl.

"Now...are you going to leave, or am I going to have to hurt you", the woman whispered at Paula cocking her gun to threaten her, "the bullet to the gun was just a warning...the next time will be you're head if you don't bounce".

Paula hesitated. Cassie meanwhile began to topple over and...it wasn't a good sign. "Go!" The masked woman growled firing a warning shot into the air.

That scared her loud enough for the whore to run away, tripping over herself in the process as she dashed into the corners across the street and vanished out of sight.

Cassie was already on her side...her bloody hand now to her face wile lying down into a pool of blood. "I should've come sooner", the woman stranger muttered in a soft tone putting the gun away in her pocket and quickly ran over to the poor girl's aide.

"Wait a minute", Noodle snapped finally coming to sense and came over bravely to the armed woman, "Who the hell are you and why did you save us?"

The woman looked up from Cassie's wheezing and a strange glint played around her steely brown eyes. "I've been called many names durning my time here", she said reaching a hand up to her masked eyes. "But I go by the name Jay".

And with that, she removed the black mask and the hood revealing her identity to Noodle.

She was a young light cocoa skinned woman with steely cat like brown eyes and hair that seemed unbrushed with the colorof golden brown.

"We need to get her to a hospital fast", she said bending over Cassie who was trembling less and her breathing was beginning to lighten and decrease.

"If the bullet went into her stomach, she doesn't have much time...I'd say 20 minutes I reckon".

"Then we have to hurry", Noodle said quickly getting out her mobile. "I'll call 911".

"You do that", Jay told her. "I'll try to keep her breathing as long as I can".

"But first..." Noodle whispered beginning to dial, "I have to call 2D..."

* * *

The phone at Kong studios rang loud and clear through the halls. 2D picked it up and answered, "Kong Residence, 2D-er speaking". 

"2D!" Came Noodle's voice, "Cassie's been shot!"

"Wot?!"

"I have to take her to a hospital, please come and meet me there!"

"All right Noodle We'll be there", he hung up.

"Mates!" He ran to the living room where Murdoc standing by the door continued to fume at the girl on the couch. "Noodle says Cassie's been shot, we 'ave to meet her at the hospital now!"

"Wot abou' her", Murdoc jerked his thumb at Annie.

"She'll 'ave to come wit us I guess come on!" 2D pulled the bassist by the arm and led him out the room. Annie meanwhile sat on the couch for a long moment and paused before finally standing up.

Her sightless eyes scanned the room shiftily then slowly moved her foot forward (She was wearing no shoes). She could feel the vibrations of 2D's and Murdoc's clanky footsteps coming from the left direction and a smile lifted the corner of her face.

"I see you", she sang before grabbing her doll and leaving the room, using the wall as a guide down the hall.

* * *

They had arrived at the hospital and the nurses immediately took Cassie in by tray table and dashed to the emergency room where Noodle waited for the news. Jay had left quickly to go find something and that she'd be back shortly. 

2D, Murdoc, Russel, and Annie had joined afterwards and immediately asked what happened and Noodle quickly explained the whole story from Paula to how Jay rescued them.

"That bitch!" snarled Murdoc with clenched fists, "Trying to sabatoge my reputaion now this?" He then rounded on 2D, "This is all _your_ fault!"

"My fault?!" 2D whined pointing at his own chest. "If you hadn't kicked Paula out none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't blame me, it was _your_ fault too, you 'ad to go cheating wit her!"

"But you 'ad to go and sack her giving her the opportunity to go an' do someting stupid and she did!" Murdoc shot back spitting into 2D's face. The two were neck and neck now.

"Stop it you two!" Russel pryed them apart, "Can't you see this is a bad time to argue, we're at a hospital for God's sake show a little decency!"

2D snorted loudly and pulled away from Russel's grip. "I'll neva show any wit him around", he growled and went to join Noodle at the waiting booth.

Annie shook her head with a hidden smile as she sensed the tension in the singer's aura.

"The nerve of tha' bloke", grumbled 2D taking a seat besides Noodle. "Telling me it was my fault...I 'ave about 'alf a mind to quit!"

Noodle shook her head from the endless worry and blinked, "Leave?"

"Yes leave I'm sick of it", growled 2D slamming his fists into his knees. "He's always pushing me around I can' take it anymore!"

"You can't leave 2D", Noodle pleaded taking his tightly balled fist, "I have a baby coming soon and I-"

"W-w-wot?" he squeaked distracted by the sentence and the girl froze. "Wot did you say Noodle?"

"I...I said..." began Noodle with trembling hands over his tense ones but the door opened and a doctor with a bald patch over his head came over to the group with a grim expression.

"I...have some terrible news", he told them rubbing his eyes wearily. He came over to Noodle and took her hand as he bended over to her eye length, "We tried...but...the bullet was...she fought as hard as she could in there..."

He tried to make his sentence clear, but he didn't have to. Noodle knew well what had happened and slowly shook her head. "No..." she moaned tears beginning to well in her green eyes.

"Noodle", 2D whispered while the doctor stood up and left them alone to give them time to deal with the bad news.

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay 2D because it's not!" she jabbed angrily and tried to hit him but the singer caught her fists and held her in a tight hug.

She cried in his arms while Annie nearby watched blankly before leaving to join her stunned father and Drummer who were crying on the inside...all pained by the news. All grieved at the thought that continued to swirl in their minds.

The beloved Harmonica player, Cassie Sanchez...is dead.


	7. Leaving Kong

Merry late Christmas from me to those who were expecting an update from my last story…it'll take a while for me to get started on that one again

But on the plus side I have a collection of Alanis Morrisette for Christmas, and I feel good!

BTW if anyone heard about James Brown speaking of feel good, We'll all miss you Godfather of Soul : (

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz….on with the story

* * *

Noodle lay in her pillow, darkness shrouding her room. 

Only thing left on was the radio, her boom box playing music, sad sweet music reminding her of her dead friend who had passed away weeks ago of a gunshot.

The funeral didn't help either. She was crying so hard during the eulogy she didn't hear a word of it. They left earlier than expected because Noodle couldn't bear to watch her friend buried.

2D had carried her to the geep bridal style since she lost strength in her legs to walk and was by her side the whole car ride home trying his best to console her even though he was in tears himself. He knew all too well what it was like to lose his best friend; he never wanted Noodle to feel that pain of grief. He wanted to protect her from that kind of pain but knew he couldn't do that, the damage was already done.

Murdoc had definitely fumed the whole trip back, not only did he find out about Noodle's pregnancy the hard way (She had told him days later after the hospital) but he had to pay for all the funeral expanses and if that didn't set him off, well let's just say you wouldn't want to mess with him when he's got the fury of the Incredible Hulk, and not just because he had the skin for it either.

"You…" he pointed an angry finger at 2D, "You did this". 2D stammered like an idiot before Murdoc really yelled at him. "YOU GOT HER BLOODY PREGNANT YOU FUCKING WHORE; I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!!"

He even began rounding on the poor singer with readied fists waiting to pound him, thump him, kick him till he turned purple like the demons of hell would do it since like them Murdoc loved feeding on misery, especially the 2D twerp when he's backing into the corner like a frightened baby. "I-I-I swear Murdoc", 2D pleaded begging for mercy on the ground to his knees while the glowering bassist glared at him with uttermost hate. "I didn't know she was pregnant honest!"

"LIAR!" he growled and roughly yanked him by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently till his poor brain rattled inside his skull, 2D was crying his eyes out during the unfair beating, part of it from fear, the other from a different reason, he seemed almost proud that he was going to be the father of Noodle's child though he didn't show it since Bass man wanted to tear his eyes out.

"Murdoc please, don't hurt him!" Noodle pulled on the Satanist's cape from the floor since she was on her knees. "Please don't kill him for my mistake!" she was weeping now, tears streaming endlessly like a cascade from her emerald eyes. "Kudasai Murdoc Chan, please!"

Instead of listening to her, he roughly shoved her to the ground, accidentally cutting her cheek in the process. Hearing Noodle's cry of pain made Murdoc glance back at her and dropped the singer to the ground; ignoring 2D's cries he was too occupied by Noodle holding her bleeding cheek, crying harder now.

He took a few steps back from the situation with an almost guilty expression. He had just hurt Noodle, his fellow musician and best friend, what kind of monster would do such a thing?

He glared at his own hand where the spikes of his wristband polished of the girl's blood and looked away. _She doesn't deserve this_; he thought painfully, _none of_ _this._

"I'm sorry Noodle", he whispered not sure if she heard him while she continued to weep and hold her cheek, "I'm sorry for all of this". He didn't even notice 2D crawling over to her in a limping manner in blinding vision of tears and carefully removing her hand from her cheek, slowly moving over to kiss it tenderly before holding her close to him, not even caring that he got some of the blood on his lips.

After that incident, the bassist locked himself up in his Winnebago and never came out, except late at night to grab a beer and hang out at the clubs for Adults only, if you know what I mean. It was just his little was of saying that he was never going to speak to 2D and Noodle again, not even Russel, anyone who was involved in the band could just kiss their luck goodbye because he shut everybody out of his life. The last words he said before leaving the broken couple to collect their pieces was, "As far as I can tell…I don't know you anymore". In other words they didn't exist to him at all.

Noodle had shut herself into her room after that, crying her eyes out when she had tears left. Tears of anger, hatred of Murdoc for hating her, and grieving of Cassie, but most of all mad at her for leaving this world too early before it was her time to go, all of it was spilled onto her pillow in the darkness of her room.

The only person she let in was 2D. He was more understandable to her pain and was more soft about it, but a little upset at her for not telling the truth right away about her pregnancy, he still helped her cope with the belief that someone was gone, and would never return again.

She didn't realize it but…little by little the months were beginning to pass and soon she was four months pregnant with 2D's child.

"Noodle", 2D whispered into her ear one night. This was one of the nights she allowed him to stay in her room, and sleep beside her in bed; both were under the covers in the dark with him in just his skin and boxers while she was only wearing a long T-shirt and nothing else underneath, except for underwear.

Her skin slightly tingled at his voice and twitched her shoulder to tell him she was awake.

"Noodle", his finger traced her arm in a slow caress, all her mixed emotions faded away at the rhythm of his touch, "This 'as to stop".

She slowly rolled over and made eye contact with him, realizing how close they were on their lips touching. "What does?" she whispered while he continued to stroke her arm in slow movements. "Being stuck in your room", he pointed out with a slight shrug, "It's not good for yo' health, 'specially for the kid".

She sniffed bitterly and leaned into his shoulder underneath his face. "I know 2D-chan but…I can't go out there again…not when-"

Her voice thickened and tried not to finish the sentence. "I just don't want to…face it anymore", she ended softly talking into his neck after a long moment of silence.

"You mean…everyone finding out about yo' baby?" he guessed darkly almost scowling at the tabloid scandal from months ago. People were pouring all over the place to their house to ask more questions about the guitarist's pregnancy and they had to block out the entrance with lasers and electric wires just for them to take the hint and eventually stopped coming.

"We 'ad to drop you out of school for good reason", he went on, "They would've eaten you alive if we didn't take you out sooner".

"It doesn't matter", Noodle sniffed in a broken voice, "I already have the education from training at Osaka anyway".

"But it still isn't right", he frowned looking away. "All of it". By that he meant Paula's unexpected visit, Paula trying to seduce him, abandoning the kid and taking all of it out on Noodle in a drunken stupor by shooting her best friend, it was all her fault, she was the one to blame.

"Well…" his voice softened glancing down at her, "Can't change the past now". She agreed with a slow nod from his neck and nuzzled his face ever so gently. "I'm sick of crying", she admitted bitterly touching the side of her face where it felt puffy and blotchy, "But it still hurts 2D-chan…I want it to go away".

"Doesn't work tha' way Noodle", he told her as he slowly brought his arm around her waist to bring her closer, "You jus' need time…and I'm not jus' saying it because I lost someone too once in my life but…I'm saying it because…I care about you". She lifted her head from his shoulder to meet his dark eyes, "Really?" she whispered in disbelief.

He nodded. "Course I do Noodle".

"But…I thought you didn't…." she began with a hurtful stare but he cut her off. "I was a little upset back then I'll admit", he added grumpily sitting himself upright from his previous position, "It's not everyday you hear yo' girl tell you she's 'aving a baby and tha'…I'm going to be a dad…." A slow expression came across his face as he realized this. "I'm going to be a dad". He repeated it again unsurely though his eyes were betraying his mouth.

"'ow many months 'as it been?" he asked her suddenly bringing up the subject for the first time. Noodle blinked uncertainly. "W-well", she began looking down at her stomach and rubbing it tenderly, "Four months I think why?"

"Is he kicking yet?" he asked sounding almost eager. "No", she shook her head with a blush. "The doctor told me that wouldn't happen for a few more months, I'll know when it happens", she assured him rubbing her belly in a smooth manner like she did with her Buddha statue every morning for luck. "Besides", she added with her face growing even pinker, "We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet".

2D pondered for a moment and then an idea popped into his head. "I think I might know". She glanced up at him from her stomach with a frown, "You do?" He nodded with excitement, "Definitely". He got up from Noodle's bed and picked up something from the floor and held up a shoelace from his own shoe. "Do you 'ave a ring for me to tie this on?" he asked her swinging the lace in front of him. Noodle's brow furrowed underneath her hair. "Yes…" she said suspiciously and rummaged through her drawers till she found the plastic ring she won from a cereal box. "It'll do", he snatched the toy ring from her and tied it carefully with the shoelace. "What are you doing 2D-Chan?"

He sat back down on the bed beside her and scooted closer to her, "Could I borrow yo' belly for a moment love?" Noodle gave him a look. "Trust me on this love just do wot I say", he reassured her reading the uncertainty in her expression. Hesitantly she scooted a little closer and he brought his hand over to her little round belly, she lightly shivered at the touch, "Now ready?" He held the shoelace with the ring tied on in front of her. "This will tell us if the baby will be a boy or a girl", he explained with a straight face though he sounded serious.

"If it swings sideways…it's a boy, if it swings in circles…it's a girl".

"Are you sure that works 2D-chan?" she asked him with bemusement not sure if he was actually taking this seriously. There was no way a ring and a shoestring could tell them what gender the baby would become but she trusted the blue one and let him carry on.

He held the string up in the air and slowly trying his best not to move it, brought it over Noodle's stomach hovering slightly on top of it. For a minute nothing happened. Then, slowly…the ring began to move in circles.

"It's a girl", he said finally removing the ring from her stomach. "Now you know love". She only responded by pulling him closer by his shoulders and locked him in a kiss. It lasted for minutes before she finally pulled away. "Wot was tha' for?" he asked, a bit stunned at her action. She simply smiled and nuzzled her forehead underneath his chin. "Just hold me 2D-chan", she whispered closing her eyes. "Just…hold me". It didn't matter anymore of the other obstacles, she was with 2D now…she just wanted to be lost in him right now and forget about everything.

She was just happy that he loved her again.

- - -

The next day while everyone was still asleep, they quietly packed their bags and let Kong studios with 2D driving the car. It was settled. They made their plans last night after a long non verbal talk with their lips that they were going to temporarily move out till the baby came.

To Noodle, Kong was just full of bad memories, memories too painful to visit. Mostly memories of her former friend coming to visit and annoying her with all these useless facts of someone's personal life, it didn't matter who she was into or who she hated, that girl always had gossip to boast around.

Visiting her grave was out of the question. It burned her throat to even form the word Grave. She never would've thought of saying _Cassie a_nd _grave _in the same sentence.

"So…we're ready?" 2D asked after a long moment of staring at their home from the long distance of the hill in their geep. She tore her eyes away from the house and said…"Yes…on to California".

- - -

You would consider that the story would end here right? Wrong.

In fact, their story was only beginning…Paula's arrival and the death of a friend, that was nothing compared to the dangers that awaited them.

In fact they had neglected to check the trunk thouroughly underneath their luggage, for a stowaway had crept in and was now hidden beneath everything, and a smile played her lips while she held the little doll in her hands.

- - -

* * *

Ugh! A corny way to end this chapter. I'm not finished with the story yet, I still have a long way to go before this is over. Didn't have to guess to know who it was that snuck in eh? 

And as for them going to California (My hometown) They're meeting Noodle's uncle there so they're not alone. The next chapter will be on Murdoc and Russel and how well they're taking the news on their sudden disappearence.

And that little ring trick...I don't know if that actually works, but Ellen Degeneres did that on one of the audience members one time and it worked because the lady was indeed having a boy so their baby might be a girl...you never know ; )


	8. Is it my fault they left?

Chapter 8!!!!

And please ignore that other chapter I wrote…I was going out of context so just enjoy my fixed chapter the one that I _Origionally_ intended to post so enjoy!

* * *

"Dear Russel and Murdoc", Russel read the note posted on the fridge since they knew that was where he would most likely find it since the guy was hungry 24/7. "2D and I decided to leave the country for a while just to get away from it all…this place just only brings bad memories for me…"

Didn't need to guess to know that this was Noodle's writing, thought Russel and continued to read on.

"_To not worry you, we are traveling to America in California where we'll be meeting my Uncle Iroh who will support us till the baby's due which will be very soon, we may be thinking of getting married as soon as this is over, but back here of course, we wouldn't want you and Murdoc Chan to miss it, I hope you forgive me if you are reading this because I hate to see you mad at me, I am sorry that I disappointed you, and you too Russ, I should have told you all sooner, then we wouldn't have to be in such a terrible ordeal."_

Russel squinted at a few letters clumped together, parts of it wet; he figured Noodle had been crying when she wrote this. _"I'll miss you so much, 2D will take care of me so I am not alone, love Noodle"._

"Way to go genius", he slammed the letter into Murdoc's face when he walked in, "Thanks to you they're gone!"

"Who's gone?" Murdoc demanded after peeling the latter off his face and quickly read the note. His face fell. "Oh no", his voice was soft.

"Oh No", Russel repeated his tone in an aggravated manner, "Is that all you can say? Noodle and Dent boy have gone around the world to see some guy owning a tea shop and all you can come up with is 'oh no?'"

Murdoc scrunched the paper up in his fist in anger. "That little-I'm going to bring their sorry asses back here and I'll give 'em a _real _good reason to cry!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Russel growled, pulling the bassist back on the arm. "You're the reason they left in the first place God Dammit!"

"Oh Sure", He wrenched his arm away from the drummer. "Blame me…that's wot everyone does in this cruddy band, blame Mudsy for all their problems!"

"I didn't say that", Russel said calmly, trying to sustain his fist from pounding him. "I only meant that, maybe…you should just let them go".

"Let them go?" Murdoc scoffed, as though he didn't understand what he just said. "Why should I?!"

"Man, Noodle just lost her best friend, and 2D barely knew about the baby till _afterwards_, they're just barely getting used to the idea of being parents so I think it best if we just let them be".

Murdoc fixed his gaze on him for a moment till he closed his eyes with a resentful sigh. "Fine…we'll let them 'ave their little Honeymoon, I don't care, good riddance".

However that tone sounded the opposite of what he said as he left the room, as he threw the note away. In a way though he'll never admit it, he was a little sad that Noodle and 2D were gone, possibly forever, and that it was his fault that they left tin the first place.

* * *

Chapter was short, that's how I intended on presenting it anyway. The next chapter will be on Noodle and 2D…ALL the way, and it might get to the point where I'll change the rating to 'M' for real's this time.

And Annie…yeah, I'll get to her too, until then, Byes!


	9. A midnight phone call

I do not own Gorillaz and such because if I did….I'd so be living the good life XP! Oh well can't have everything…and I made it back to 'T' rated because I'm just too whomped right now so forgive me if I'd gotten your hopes up too soon….there _will _be a love scene between them just not right this minute…in fact…If I'm looking at the screenplay just right, they're at a hotel at we speak…

**Murdoc**: Sure you do love…sure you do….

**Jake:** Uh…what about _our_ story Jynx, you know the one about me?

**JTG:** I'll get to you soon Jake I promise, you'll sort of have a happy ending with Rose…hopefully.

**Jake:** I didn't like the sound of that 'hopefully'…Rose isn't gonna break up with me is she?

**Murdoc:** Hey, ain't you that American Dragon Bloke?

**Jake:** Yeah, you heard of me?

**Murdoc:** Yeah, you're the one who's into that girl right, you know, the one who's supposed to slay you and stuff?

**Jake:** Yeah but…she's changed since then…

**JTG:** Uh guys…yeah what does this have to do with the story…last I checked this was a **Gorillaz **story not a **Jake Long** story so skedaddle Dragon Boy I got a chapter to write!

**Jake:** Alright I'll go man, but you owe me!

**Chapter 9, a phone call **

**- - -**

Noodle moaned at the sudden noise. It was the phone…ringing in that annoying sound again….Darn! She was just in the middle of a dream of her and 2D having…it _off_ so to speak…it was more of a memory trip actually.

The memory of how they had gotten themselves into this mess in the first place. She had wanted a baby so badly that she hadn't been thinking clearly once she gotten the pregnancy test. It hit her right there.

"I'm not ready to have a baby", she moaned that morning at the stalls, feeling the wave of panic come to her like a heavy blow. She didn't even tell 2D about it like she had planned. Instead she told Cassie…the one who gotten herself killed trying to save her. The one who had been shot by none other than that murderous witch Paula!

That monster had to go and ruin everything! Thanks to her, the whole truth came spilling out. 2D was furious at her, Murdoc couldn't look at them anymore, and Russel…it was just too much to bear. The police kept bugging her, questioning what had happened the night of Cassie's murder. The whole interview she kept screaming at them, "I don't KNOW anything just leave me alone!!!"

Russel had to go in and take her away from that place. He didn't like them bothering her with so many questions, questions she didn't even know the answer to.

No she didn't know why Paula was after her…maybe it was jealously…spite…the fact that she was 2D's girl while she wasn't. Who knows…all they knew was that someone had lost their life because of it.

Cassie would've been 18 by March had she still been alive…she was always bragging about being a **Pisces**, as her sign and how she was lucky to have been born a fish.

She never got to say goodbye to her at the funeral. She never got to tell her how much she meant to her…how much she missed her…all of it buzzed through her mind.

Ring….ring….ring….

Noodle snapped out of her daydream. She'd forgotten the phone was still ringing. "He-Hello", she answered sleepily, sounding a little grumpy. 2D stirred beside her in the covers mumbling, "Who the hell is calling in this bloody hour?"

"_Noodle..."_ the voice was deep. "_It's me…Jay"_

"Jay?" Noodle sat up now. "You were the one who was Cassie's Roommate right?" there was a bitter taste in her mouth from mentioning that name, but she kept her voice steady as she waited for a reply.

"_Yes…I've been trying to get a hold of you for some time but you left before I even got a chance"._

"I'm in California with 2D".

"_I know"_, was the reply, _"Russel told me"._

"Russel?" Noodle frowned. "Why would he tell you?"

"_Because…"_ Jay stopped and then added, "_Cassie was my friend too, remember?"_

It hit Noodle hard. It didn't occur to her that Cassie had two best friends, but roommates must count too in this case.

"_Look"_, Jay's voice was stern, "_I need to speak with you right away, meet me at the diner tomorrow morning…there's something I have to tell you about Cassie's murderer…"_

"How?" Noodle asked. "We're halfway around the world".

"_I took an advanced flight",_ Jay said cagily, then went on. _"It's urgent that you see me Noodle, bring 2D along too, he needs to hear this as well, for your safety"._

"What are you talking about -?"

_Click…_the phone hung up on her before the question could be fully asked. What could be so dangerous about Paula, she wondered. It's not like she's a serial killer….or **is **she?

- - -

Jay looked at the hotel they were staying at. Her watch read midnight.

They'd been here for two nights already with no luck. When Russel had told her about the note, of them going to see her relative, apparently they were in no rush to see him since they were still sleeping in a hotel…"Must be Jet Lag I guess", she chuckled, remembering the long hours of being cramped up in a flight.

"What are _they_ complaining about?" murmured a voice beside her. "They didn't spend the whole flight being cramped up in a suitcase in the back room!"

"I told you I had a spare passport", Jay snapped, getting impatient with the complaining the stranger was making, "You didn't have to go and sneak in their luggage".

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter", mumbled the stranger in the shadows, leaning against the telephone stand. "It was either this or the police questioning me once we boarded the flight, I couldn't take that risk".

"Well…it'll be dawn in a few hours…" sighed Jay, brushing a golden lock from her face. "I'll make reservations at the Denny's place, in the meantime _stay_ hidden, don't come out till I tell you".

The blank gray eyes in the shadows blinked at her. "I might be their last hope _Jay_, but let's get one thing straight…I'm nobody's pet, and I'm certainly nobody's teacher!"

And with that, the shadow turned and walked away, kicking a rock in her bare feet as she stomped away. What Jay had planned…had something to do with that stranger in the shadows, and whatever it was…could help 2D and Noodle protect their unborn child from the unsuspecting danger that awaited them.

* * *

Mah….I've could've done better with this chapter…chapter 10 will have it all come together now if I get there….if you could only guess who Jay was just talking to...well the next chapter might have them come back with a wedding, or a forgiving party, depends on how I go with this...I WILL get to the birth part though in the middle, and there WILL be a more intimate moment between Noodle and 2D or help me God I'll just kick myself!!! 


	10. Oh no

_Okay** this **needed to be said. Yes…Clayton, I get it, its Hime, not Hane, I goofed on that part okay…no need to get hostile about it XPP and TWO, I cannot believe I have over 3000 hits on that 'diary' story when it's not even that damn good! I wrote that out of pure boredom, and I do not have the slightest idea on how to write a Noodle and Murdoc story I'll admit that. I suck at it.XPP_

_But if there's one thing I'll admit that I'm good at, it's suspense and drama, and bloody twists, and I was not expecting this story to have another one…but you'll see, not that I'm making promises._

_**Muds**: No one wants to hear your bloody complaining woman, just get on with it already!_

_JTG: Alright…alright…I'll hurry up and do this; I don't own you guys, i.e., Gorillaz, because I'm not the master, Jaime Hewlett is…and I am so glad he got rid of Paula too…because she turns out to be a real bitch in this story, and you'll see why_

**Chapter 10, oh no…**

- -

Noodle had made up her mind to go that morning. She couldn't get back to sleep, that phone call kept replaying in her head about Jay wanting to meet her…to discuss Cassie's murder with her…it all buzzed through like a tape being fast forwarded again and again till she couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to find out what she meant by my safety that I needed to know more about Cassie's death", Noodle told 2D minutes after the phone call. "Maybe she knows something, like why Paula did it".

"I'll tell you why, she didn't want you teh be happy", 2D yawned. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep from his previous migraine, and the medication wasn't helping that much either. Not to mention he'd been getting a bit of a fever, he noticed it after they left the airport after developing a bit of a cough while driving.

Noodle had been helping him get better with soup she made, some medicine, and quiet tunes with her guitar to help him sleep. It almost worked till the sudden middle in the night call which brought his headache back fresh than ever.

"But she was aiming the gun at me 2D", she reminded him while changing into a different shirt. "Cassie pushed me out of the way before she pulled the trigger; I figured that out pretty much when the dunce revealed herself that night".

A dark chuckle escaped her throat. "She tried to kill me". At that moment, she was putting on her dark coat, and getting the keys from the desk on the bedside table.

"Noodle…" 2D's voice stopped her midway, right when her hand reached the doorknob. "Maybe I should go with you".

"2D…" she sighed, looking back at him. "I already told you, you're staying in bed till your fever lets up, you're in no condition to go anywhere that's why I postponed our meeting with Uncle".

"I'm just worried", he admitted quietly to himself, glancing back at her concerned. "You won't be able to reach me if anythin' happens to ya Noodle, LA's been knows for its gangs and crimes and…I don't want you teh get hurt, think of the baby love".

"I'm fine", she said firmly, putting a protective hand over her abdomen. "The baby won't be coming out for a while 2D-chan, I can handle a little dizziness going to see this girl and seeing if she has any information on what had happened".

"I know", he sighed, raking a hand over his blue hair. "It's just…I'm worried for you that's all…you haven't been yourself since…after wot happened an' all".

"I'm okay 2D-Chan", she promised with a tired smile. "Other than the usual illnesses and pain in my legs, I'm doing fine…Cassie was just…an unexpected bump on the road".

She was trying to make light of the humor, but there was no glee in her laughter. It felt empty.

She played with her fingers, fiddling around before clearing her throat. "Well…I guess I better go, stay in bed 2D and try to finish that soup".

"Noodle…" he called her back.

"Yes?" she looked over her shoulder. "Be careful", he told her, with a weary smile. Noodle promised with a firm nod and then…a few seconds later, ran over and pulled him into a hug. Tears streamed down her soft face while embracing him then ended it with a light kiss on the forehead. "You're still germy", she giggled when she caught his disappointment. "I promise…it will be on the lips next time when I get back", she fingered his bare chest to show that she meant it.

"Don't take too long Noodle", he brushed his fingers across her forehead, removing the bangs from her eyes. "I won't", she promised, and hugged him again before jumping off the bed, wincing as she did this. "Oh God…" she felt her belly beginning to pulse. "I shouldn't do that…"

She had forgotten that she was pregnant for a minute there, and couldn't move around like she used to. "And 2D…" she added before opening the door and meeting his eyes. "I want a real wedding…you know", her finger slid over the doorknob, "After the baby…and…as soon as we get settled back home…"

"That's a promise Noodle", he said with a wink, and she beamed at him, taking one last look before leaving.

As soon as the door had been closed, 2D suddenly felt a cringe of doubt as he rubbed his eyes again. "Something's not right", he muttered. Why was he getting a strange feeling that Noodle wasn't ever going to come back to him?

- - -

Noodle suddenly felt so cold in her jacket, pulling it tighter to her body as she continued walking on the cold sidewalk. It was quiet…and dark…still not any sign of daylight approaching anytime soon.

A chill almost crept up her spine as her foot stepped into a puddle. Great now she's wet.

She shook the feeling off by walking a little faster, trying her best to warm up. "I know Jay told me to meet her…" she mumbled to herself glancing around anxiously at her surroundings. "But…there's something…wrong here".

The directions Jay had giving her at the second call, the ones she wrote down, seemed to have led her to a dark side of town…

"_Be sure to meet me at this area"_, the voice on the phone told her, sounding deeper than usual. _"A diner's too obvious, someone's likely to hear our_ _conversation there, and I **don't** want an audience_". And then, she hung up once again.

"Okay…" she frowned, after putting the phone down. She thought it sounded a little suspicious for Jay to be making a change in plans. What did she mean by not _wanting_ an audience?

She didn't question it further and didn't mention it to 2D since he would've told her to not go. That 2D was so paranoid sometimes, he watches too many cop shows, thought Noodle grimly. It's no wonder Murdoc picks on him.

Instead of the Denny's place, she told her to meet her near a tattoo parlor. It took her no longer than two minutes to find it, the hoodlums hanging around there gave it away.

It made her uneasy, watching those people stare at her like that, with their measly little eyes watching her carefully, wondering whether to trust her or not. All this uneasiness made her button her jacket tighter.

"I hope Jay was right", she gulped; getting a strange feeling that someone was watching her as soon as the crowd died down. She didn't notice however, a stranger in a gray sweater with her head bowed down low, face hidden in shadow…'watching' her intently. The shadow was leaning against the lamppost, running a serpentine tongue over her lips, with an almost satisfying smirk, hearing the teen's frightened whimpers.

A soon as Noodle seemed to be far away, she began to follow her.

"Maybe I should've brought 2D with me after all", she mumbled, hugging herself tightly in her jacket. "I'm scared".

It would've been less frightening if the singer had accompanied her, even if he had been a little feverish she could've risked it. She was in no condition to defend herself, one of the consequences of becoming a mother. Moving around too much would send a sharp pain in her stomach and she couldn't risk it.

"He-hello", she called out to the dim streets.

No one answered.

A strange feeling…came about her. It was like someone was watching Noodle…very closely.

"I better go back", she decided, letting her fear get the better of her. She had been feeling more paranoid than ever since Cassie's sudden death that night.

It was almost as if whoever had shot her that night, wanted to finish the job and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Thinking about it made her break out into a run, but before she could make a move, a sudden sharp blow came to her head, pain filled her eyes as the world seemed to spin all around her.

Then she collapsed, and the world faded to black.

- - -

"Noodle...Noodle..."

A voice...was calling her. It sounded like a male...but she couldn't tell...it sounded...faint.

"Noodle...please wake up", the voice begged. Her eyes slowly blinked...vision coming clear now...a view of a man with blue hair...with a damaged face...looked worried judging by the tears in his eyes, and a small gasp of relief at the same time when she made a sign of life that she was okay.

"Noodle...I...thank God you're alright", he sobbed, pulling her into a tight yet gentle hug so not to suffocate her and the baby. Noodle meanwhile made no move of returning his embrace.

Her face ramained blank.

She was at a hospital it seemed. The room was white, the bed was white, her clothes were white...her own skin was practically white.

What was she doing here? Why was she here? And more importantly...

"Oh Noodle", the man ended the hug with a light kiss on her temple. "I came as soon as I could...you've been out for a good two days now...This girl called in and found you lying in the streets and...well I'll tell you about it later when your strength returns..how are you...are you okay?" he asked once his breath had returned from excitement.

The Girl opened her mouth and frowned. "Uh..."

"Ah...glad to see our patient's doing alright". A man in a white uniform came in with glasses and holding a clipboard. "She's recovered I see", he noted, seeing Noodle sitting upright with a confused frown.

"She just woken up", 2D said beaming gratefully at him. "Thanks for taking care of her doc".

"I didn't do anything", he said with a shrug. "The young lady who called in and informed us right away about her is the real hero...if she had been ther any longer..."

He didn't finish the sentence, not that 2D wanted to hear the last part. "Anyway...we owe our graditude to her".

"By the way", 2D looked up at him from Noodle. "Who _did_ find her?"

"She didn't tell us her name", he told him looking a bit surprised himself. "Oh well, the important thing is, she'll live, and so will her baby girl".

"I knew it", 2D grinned, thinking of his little test with the ring earlier. "She just needs to stay here for two days till that bump on her head goes down", he informed the blue haired man. "But other than that, she's free to walk around to stretch her legs a little".

"You hear that Noodle?" 2D took the girl's hand happily. "You're going to be fine, now I don't 'ave to tell Murdoc the bad news".

Noodle recovered from her shock and shook her head. "D...d...do I...know you?" she asked in a slow pattern of words...her eyes forming a frown.

"Wot?" 2D's smile evaporated slightly. "Wot are you talking about love?"

Noodle rubbed the back of her head where the bandage was. "I...don't know..." she said again in that slow pattern.

"uh oh", 2D began to feel a large weight of dread drop down his stomach. "Noodle...you can't remember me?"

"It's me...2D!"

"I'm...sorry sir", the girl shook her head slowly, her frown increasing. "I don't...know you".

"Oh no", he dropped her hand like she'd just shocked him and backed away. Noodle meanwhile continued to stare at him with that frown...the frown of not knowing him...at all.

Murdoc was _definately_ going to kill him now...

* * *

...this chapter sucked!!!XPPP but I hoped you liked it anyway despite that I suck at suspense... 


	11. Confession

Chapter 10, Confession

Five AM…dawn was approaching soon amongst the city.

The whole town appeared to be empty it seemed…the streets…the restaurants, and the stores…made it look like a Ghost town. Then again…this _was_ the hospital. This _was_ the place people would most likely avoid on account of death and suffering so of course people wouldn't wake up on this far side of town.

Of course _that _was something Annie would disagree on.

"Stupid mom", she grumbled kicking a can into the streets. "'Stay hidden Annie', she says, 'Don't come out till I tell you Annie' she says…I'm sick of taking orders from her".

It's been two weeks since she left home, heck the country she grew up and suffered in, and what did she do this whole trip?

Hide away in the lovebirds' trunk and stowaway into their luggage in a plane ride which lasted hours and hours and was finally let out by mom who stole the luggage from the airport before Noodle and 2D came. Let's just say the crowd got a little hostile when they saw a ten year old girl spill out gasping for breath, they had to run for the hills before they called security.

Yeah so what, if that sounded a little farfetched, that was part of the life of Annie Von Cracker. The life of a blind ten year old witch was a burden and not a party, especially if you were born with a birth defect…._and_ diabetic.

"I wouldn't _be_ diabetic if she hadn't been feeding me nothing but junk food", she growled under her breath as she stepped into a sinkhole of water. Cursing, she pulled herself out. "Dirty rat, always telling me what to do and ordering me to do this and that like getting in the plane by luggage"…she didn't even mean that extra passport ticket rubbish, she just wanted to stop her from complaining about the flight so goddamn much.

Something flew over her head and crashed into the walls…a bottle of glass shattered to pieces. Annie stopped and turned sharply. Her eyes narrowed as she shifted her foot to the left trying to pick up unusual activity. Someone was following her, she smirked. No surprise.

"I can hear you", she said coolly as another bottle of glass flew over her head and smashed into the wall by the previous target, "And I'm not scared".

"_You…can see…me?"_

"Of course I can", she said bitterly while shifting her foot again. "I can _hear _you too".

"_Where….where am I?" _said the voice. It was faint, but Annie knew she was standing no more then two feet away. "You're at the hospital", she said quietly, looking away. "At least what's left of it?"

"_Hos…pital"_, the voice slurred. _"What…hospital….why?"_

"Your friend Noodle's in there right now suffering from the consequences of my mother", replied Annie bluntly. Her eyes narrowed angrily at the bitter truth. "She set her up, knocked her out, took a blow to the head and probably has amnesia for all we know".

"Noodle?" the voice sounded strong at the mention of that name. "Noodle's…here?"

Annie sighed. She slowly smoothed her hand over her dark boy cut hair while her other hand held the little doll she always carried dangled by the arm. "You're…Cassie right?" she asked the stranger, facing her again. "Cassie Sanchez?"

"Yes…" said the voice, becoming more visible to her ears and 'sight' as her confidence became as strong as her voice. "Yes…I am".

"I guess you know that you're dead right?" Inquired Annie folding her arms into her chest where her doll rested in the center.

"It's...foggy", moaned the girl faintly, scratching her head. "But...yes...I'm dead...I've...been dead for...how long?"

"Four months", replied Annie. "You've been dead for four months".

"Really?" Cassie squinted at her image. She was pale all over. "_Dios mio_, feels a lot longer than that". Her chalky hand soon rested upon her stomach, where her shirt was bloodstained and tainted with the reek of death and as she touched it, she nearly shivered all over.

"It was terrible", she whispered, eyes filled with dread and sadness. "I felt...pain...and sadness filling my mind...fear...the gun shot...it felt like...it was tearing my insides apart...I felt like my whole...abdomen was on fire...screaming...Noodle was...crying for me...it goes...blank after that then...I wake up and I find them there...in the hospital...crying...I didn't know...why they were crying till I saw...the body...my body".

Tears filmed her once youthful eyes of endless joy. Now...she felt old and...weary...like she'd never be cheerful again.

"When I saw...my body...I felt scared...I felt sad that Noodle...was crying for me...that the whole band, her _familia_, was suffering for me...even Murdoc could not hide it...I saw grief or what looked like loss...sweeping his eyes when he helped consoled...my best friend...I was crying with them...even though...they could not...see me".

Annie felt a tear welling up in her eye and blinked it away. "I'm sorry", she said. "I'm sorry that...you had to suffer like this. Mom shouldn't have done that. All she wanted was to get even with dad I didn't know she was going to really _kill_..."

"So...you're Paula's daughter?" Cassie mused and Annie could hear the dark tone in her miserable voice. "The one who..."

"Who's blind yeah", sniffed Annie. Boy she never got tired of that...

"I can 'see'...just differently from you, like me talking to ghosts for one thing".

Cassie gave a light chuckle. "I've...been wondering...about that. You...don't seem terrible".

"You mean I'm not like my mom right?" Annie chided though she gave a weak smile. "No...I may have inherited her attitude and daddy's taste for music but I'm not a cheat...I'm really a nice person just...they don't understand".

That was the bitter reality. No matter how hard she tried, she'd never amount to anything. All people ever saw in her was that she was the daughter of a whore, a crack baby...a diabetic blind freak who thinks she can 'see' ghosts and then laugh about it afterwards.

"Look", She said looking up at Cassie's direction. "I can...help you...if you want".

"Help?"

"Yeah..." Annie rubbed the eyes of her doll. "I can help you cross over...all you have to do is...talk to Noodle...say goodbye to her...once last time..."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Death and loss

Chapter 12, not 11…that was a mistake as someone pointed out my bad…I do not own Gorillaz and…oh my God you guys are gonna hate me for this after you read this because…again read it for yourself don't let me spoil it for you, but you're not gonna like it.

And Glasscase of Emotions, along with others who read 'A Dark past' in the past, I deleted chapter four because it still had some kinks and it was just crap I need to work on it still, yeah if you get a chapter or story update and you can't get in it's because I deleted it so nothing's wrong with your computer, it just means that I need to think before getting your hopes up and believe me by the time you read this...you're gonna be disappointed XP

**Death and loss**

* * *

Noodle's smile…it made her sick. "Damn you", she snarled. "You got away from me again you clever little bitch". Just watching this old documentary of 'Dare' and hearing that jabbering little Jap girl talk about her precious song made her squirm in envy. "Stupid bitch", her red lip curled into a foul snarl. "She ruin my life that cod". 

Just sitting in this dusty old apartment made Paula retch in disgust, "I had to go bloody soft on you Jap-face, but I won't miss next time, I will kill yeh and that's a promise". In fury, she crushed the remote, it short circuited in tiny sparks as she threw it on the ground till it shot acid everywhere. The door to her apartment opened and Paula reared that revolting face of hers as a light brown skinned woman entered the room, golden brown hair to her shoulders, baggy pants, and a flannel shirt revealing a skinny looking tube top, giving her the impression of a warrior in a gangster suit. "Oh, it's just you Jamie", Cracker relaxed as the tom-boy stood there calmly with a tooth pick in her mouth, "Been playing with guns lately?"

"That's none of your business Cracker face", Jay said coolly, glaring at the woman in black icily. "I was just in the neighborhood that's all".

"So I've noticed", Paula sneered through those dark shades of hers, leaning into the couch in cool posture. "You were definitely in the neighborhood long enough to call an _**ambulance**_".

Jamie didn't flinch. "That girl was going to die out there", she tightened fiercely at Paula. "What you did _wasn't_ cool Cracker! You set her up! you _made _her go out on the dark side of town when you _know_ how dangerous LA is in the south,_ and_ you made a phony phone call to her, one I never made using _my_ voice bitch! Thanks to you I'm a top suspect for attempted homicide!!!"

"Oh relax Jamie they don't know it's you", Paula said sweetly. "Yet….But you _could_ be if you don't shape up". "I never made that phone call", Jamie growled fiercely. "You _used_ me".

"What are you gonna do Jackson", the whore raised her eyebrows, "Kill me? Like you did last time?"

The Tom-boy's hand immediately fumbled in her pocket, reaching for the berretta inside. "I was trying to scare you off stupid not _kill_ you, I never wanted to _kill _anyone. Noodle is to stay alive along with 2D or else our covers are blown you got that? I only agreed to help you for my purposes but that's not gonna happen if you keep blowing our cover!"

"Fine", Paula snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'll do it, but I don't have to like it…"

Jamie didn't believe her. "You have to promise that you won't come after 2D _or _Noodle again you got that? Otherwise…" she tapped the inside of her pocket. "I really _won't _miss".

Paula raised a cool eyebrow. "Is that a threat or a promise dear?"

"Just stay away from them", spat Jamie. "I'll handle them from now on". "What about Annie?" Asked the unconcerned mother, studying her fingernails, "She'll be alone won't she, that blind little pest?"

"Why not", Jay said scornfully, "You've been doing a fine job of abandoning her so far in the game. She's gone back to England with 2D, by luggage again no doubt, yes Paula", she said when the whore looked shocked and stupid, "They went home".

"When did _this _happen?"

"Two days ago I believe", she said simply, secretly enjoying the look of outrage from Paula. "That's not possible! I just saw them at the hospital on the news two weeks ago, how could I have missed that?!"

"I gave them the passports stupid", Jamie rolled her eyes. "I left a note as soon as they came back, telling them about the 'misunderstanding', and hope they could accept these passports back with no charge as a way of forgiveness, plus a head start".

Paula was dumbfounded, "A head start on what?"

Jamie kept her expression hidden well, "For when we catch them of course, _and_ their baby when the time comes". Meanwhile her fingers were moving below the berretta in her pocket and pressing a button, a little light turned red in this small rectangular box she kept hidden unbeknownst to Paula's knowledge.

"Use their baby for bait?" Paula's mouth spread into a wide smile. "I like the sound of that".

"So we have a deal then", Jamie said coolly. "We go back to Essex; you stay _incognito _while I take care of the dirty work?"

"Oh yes", Paula nodded stupidly. "It'll give me time to think on how I should torture them with their baby in my hands…maybe slit its throat or…"

While this was going on, Jamie's pocket was getting everything on tape. _'Agent Cassie'_, her eyes hardened with determination. _'Your death will be avenged'_.

'_I will protect your friends, and get this woman in jail as fast I can…or die trying'. 2D…Noodle…be safe…for the time being go home, her memories will return, but not by password this time since it was a physical blow, not a word that erased her mind…it's in God's hands now that you be safe…'_

**Essex, Kong Studios (Early Morning) rainy…two days later...**

Russel heard the doorbell ring twice, and immediately went over to answer it, "Alright midnight pizza's here". He checked the peephole to make sure it was the pizza guy instead of some photographer since they've been coming around lately, but instead got a shocking visitor with blue hair and cradling in his arms what looked like…_Noodle!_

He unlocked the door, praying that these milky white eyes were deceiving him but nope, they were there all right. He wasn't expecting them back till Noodle's baby arrived why have they returned from the trip so early? "'D, what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you but…what happened to Noodle?"

2D shivered, too tired to speak. He was a wreck. Blood stains circled his already damaged eyes, hiar hair damp from the rain earlier, trenchcoat soaked around Noodle's body which he cradled close. Her head was heavily bandaged, eyes closed, deep in slumber. She moaned a little once they stepped inside the house since they'd been sleeping in poor condition.

"2D...what happened?"

"I'm s-s-sorry Russ", 2D shivered, tears were streaming down his face in blood. "I t-tried everyfink, nothing works...I can't get her memory back".

Russel went pale. "What are you talking about 'D?"

2D broke down, finally able to let it all out. "Noodle's gone! She's gone Russ, and it's my fault she's gone! I can't do this anymore Russel I just can't! We'd been ambushed by photographers, they threw us out of the hotel, the hospital won't take us back because I'm a screw up! I'm a big screw up!"

"Calm down 'D", Russel shook him by the shoulder, not roughly since he was holding Noodle. "You're making no sense, why is Noodle covered in bandages?"

"I can't 'ave her Russ", 2D said, crying as he went on painfully. "She deserves someone much better than me...someone who won't get her into trouble like I 'ave...I've done nofing but cause her misery".

"'D that's not-"

"I got her pregnant...I got her friend killed...I let her wander the streets only putting her life in danger barely surviving that blow to the head...she doesn't deserve me Russ...she's better off without me".

"'D you can't", Russel begged. "You can't just leave, not when you just got here, what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Just take her Russ", 2D held the sleeping girl out to the big man. "Take her...I don't deserve to hold her...just like I don't deserve teh be here right now".

"Okay..." Russel did as he asked and took Noodle in his arms, the sweet princess winced in pain as her skin touched cold air once more on her belly since her shirt ridden up a little. She was nearing five months now.

"I'll pay for child support", 2D shuffled his hands in his pockets, wrapping himself tightly in his jacket.

"Tell her I love her Russel...tell her that...I tried".

"But 'D you can't..."

"Murdoc was right", 2D said quietly, looking down at the floor in shame. "I _am_ a dullard...".

With that, he turned around and stepped off the porch and into the rain, welcoming the cold bitter wetness which chilled him to the bones.

Russel meanwhile stood there and watched him go...not stopping him. What he had said made him feel guilty, guilty for letting Paula get away with something like this. He never did trust that woman. Worse of all he felt ashamed that 2D felt helpless during the whole situation.

Whatever happened with Noodle back in California, Paula had something to do with it. He never did find out where that Annie girl went to, probably wandered off somewhere who knows...nobody ever paid attention to her, not even Murdoc.

Murdoc left ages ago. After 2D and Noodle ran away he decided not to mope around any longer. He packed up and left, taking his winnebago with him. He must've felt guilty or something about their departure because he wouldn't talk about it as much. He said 'Good riddance', but Russel thought otherwise.

Now he stood there with an unconsious pregnant Noodle in his arms watching 2D leave like an idiot, he had no clue what he was supposed to do. The father's gone, Murdoc's gone, the murderer's gone, Cassie's gone...all of his options were gone!

What was he gonna do now, especially since judging by the bandages on her head, she took a pretty hard hit to the head, she lost all memory of what has happened to her. It wouldn't be like last time according to what 2D said, she didn't lose her memory by password...she lost it by physical force. It wasn't going to be the same anymore he could feel it.

"...Russel?"

Noodle had stirred and seemed concious for a brief moment. "Noodle..." tears of relief filmed his eyes, "Are you okay sistah?"

"Safe..." she whispered, drifting off again. "Baby...safe..."

She seemed okay...but Russel knew that her heartbreak was only beginning as he watched the car of 2D's drive away into the blurry mist...never to return again.

* * *

_I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and coming this far into the story...I didn't want to make it into a sequel but considering the wtiter's block I had no choice but to do it...curse my terrible cliffhanging curseXPP...blah I suck at endings especially when they leave you hanging in the dark but hey that's drama for you, I told you there would be twists in the story...R&R please and this time, I won't make any unexpected changes, no deletes Cross my heart. So I hope you all enjoyed the story so far...see ya soon as Kagome would put it XDD_


End file.
